1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular chassis assembly and, more particularly, relates to a vehicular chassis assembly in combination with a secondary suspension system configured to control sway associated with a product load independent of a primary suspension system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles and towed trailers are commonly employed to carry one or more storage tanks loaded with product. Conventional suspension systems for certain load-carrying vehicles and/or towed storage tank trailers are known to employ leaf springs having a spring rate configured to provide enhanced ride characteristics of the vehicle or towed trailer.
However, these conventional suspension systems have drawbacks. For example, the leaf springs employed with certain vehicles or towed storage tank trailers are difficult to design with sufficient stiffness and stability against miscellaneous lateral forces acting on the storage tank when cornering a turn, while also providing enhanced ride characteristics for the operator. As these certain known vehicles or trailers maneuver a corner, a center of gravity of the vehicle/trailer moves upwardly in the vertical direction above the axle, where the miscellaneous lateral forces compress the leaf springs and increase opportunities for the loaded storage tank to roll or tip-over.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of and an arrangement configured for reducing swaying movement, and thereby reducing opportunities of a vehicle and/or trailer carrying a loaded storage tank from tipping over, especially when the vehicle and/or trailer is maneuvering a corner. The arrangement should be simple to manufacture, install and operate. Also, the arrangement should be capable of being employed with a variety of vehicles and/or towed implements or trailers mounted by a storage tank, in addition to those related to agriculture.